Town
You begin your quest in Town, and will return here often. Here's a run-down of what's here. Knights Base Each time you return from the Lighthouse, you'll want to visit here. You can report to Lord Klaus any new items you've discovered in your adventures. He will provide Medals as a reward for new discoveries, which can be in turn exchanged for improving your Healing of Blood. Medals Medals are rewarded based on the Rarity of the item found: Healing of Blood You can exchange Medals to improve your Healing of Blood skill in the following ways: # Increase the number of uses of healing: This number dictates the number of times you can restore a party member's health with the Healing of Blood ability before heading back to town. It starts at 10 medals for 1 additional use, then 15, then 20... then later starts to count in increments of 10 for each additional use (60, 70, 80...) and so on. # Increase the HP restoration capacity: At first, your Healing of Blood will only be able to heal ??? HP. You can choose this option so that each Healing of Blood incantation will restore more HP. It starts at 5 medals for 5 additional HP, then after a few of those moves onto 10 medals for 10 additional HP, and so on. Nina's Stores Here, you can buy new Common items (which is a bit silly since you can find these items—including rarer versions—for free in the dungeons), or (much more commonly) you can sell existing items you've discovered in the dungeon. Tips on selling items Because you can only level up your party members by paying money at Zordan's Training Area, it's extremely important to sell back any items you don't need. Here are a few tips: # Bear in mind that you can only have a maximum of 5 party members at one time. By removing any equipment from knights who are on the bench, you can free up older/duplicate equipment for selling. # For anything you don't want to part with (for example, your 5-7 best armor/weapons/accessories, decent weapons that can only be equipped by a single class), you can mark the item with "Protection" in the Equipment selection screen. That enables you to... # Choose "Bulk sale" to quickly sell any items that aren't explicitly protected in one fell swoop to save lots of time. # To save even more time, you can go into Settings (click gear icon on Town main page) and change the "Auto sales setting" options so you automatically sell items up to the selected certain rarity level as you return from the Lighthouse. Weapons for sale Armor for sale Accessories for sale Ingots for sale N/A The Temple of Luck Here, you meet a mysterious monk named Samuele, who offers you the choice of two prayers: # Small Luck Prayer: This increases the possibility that a monster will drop a Treasure Chest. (298G) # Big Luck Prayer: This increases the possibility that you will find a highly rare item. (800G) (Editor's note: I've not noticed a huge difference with / without these prayers, so IMO save your money for...) Zordan's Training Area Training Unlike other RPGs, in this one you can only level up your Knights is by paying Zordan to train you. Here's where you do that, for an increasingly astronomical fee. Class Change (Editor's note: I don't know what this does yet. Zordan says, "You are not strong enough to change classes yet! Take back the lighthouses in the world first and then come back to see me." Spoiler alert?) Listen to Juriy Basically, the in-game tutorial.